The purpose of this work is (a) the total synthesis of the antifeedants ajugarin-I and II, and warburganal, (b) the preparation of structural modifications of the natural materials for testing as antifeedants. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.